PITYING THE LOWBLOOD honk HONK
by SophitiaSonya
Summary: Gamzee x Equius haha, weird, I know . Non-con. Gamzee finds use in Equius's obedience to serve the highblood. Short summary for a fairly short story . Rated Mature obviously . No tentabulges.


It was amusing to watch Equius walk in. The motherfucker looked absolutely motherfucking pitiful. You pitied him. You pitied all these motherfuckers. Every last motherfucking one of them. And Equius had the opportunity to experience it first.

You chuckled as he approached you. Your sounds made him tremble, causing you to chuckle louder. He froze a good few feet away, and then shook harder with every step you took to close distance between him and yourself.

"Kneel motherfucker," you demanded. Equius wasted no time in getting on his motherfucking knees. He was such a bitch. You took his choice to kneel as an opportunity to kick him across his motherfucking face. The motherfucker toppled over and his glasses flew off.

Equius attempted to reach for his glasses, but you picked them up before he could. You crushed them in your hand. The glass cut your palm open, and you grinned widely. The purple fluid ran down your wrist and dripped off onto Equius's face. The artist in you couldn't let that dot stand alone. Dropping the shards, you leaned down to him, dotting him one more time. Under the dots you drew a circle, and then a curve that was concave to the circle.

"Honk motherfucking honk, motherfucker," you said, smirking. The motherfucker looked up at you with wide eyes. His whole motherfucking body shook hard. On the cheek closest to the floor you saw a streak of blue. The motherfucker was leaking tears.

"What's wrong?" you asked, picking him up to his knees. You saw him swallow hard. His trembles got worse. Your smirk got wider, and as it did so, his eyes grew as well.

"Motherfucker, I asked you a motherfucking question!" you yelled, slapping him across the his motherfucking face with your glass covered hand. The motherfucker's cheek got cut, and his blue blood started to pour down his motherfucking neck.

"Speak, lowblood," you demanded. "Tell me something interesting."

The motherfucker didn't do anything but motherfucking stutter. You backhanded the fucker, then grabbed his chin. With a low chuckle, you started deeply into his yellow pathetic eyes. You dug your claws into his jaw, producing more of his ugly motherfucking blood. "Give me a motherfucking answer, motherfucker!"

"F-Forgive me, Highblood…" Equius stuttered. "Forgive my insolence…I beg of you…"

The motherfucker was begging now. What a motherfucking pussy. You grabbed his hair, pulling him up to look at you. You could hear the motherfucker breathe. You punched him the gut, knocking all the motherfucking air from his lungs.

"Don't breathe on me, peasantblood," you said, dropping Equius. He coughed and attempted to gasp for air. You put your foot on his forearm.

"Give me one motherfucking reason not to break your motherfucking arm…" you said. He turned to face your leg; to see where he was going to break as if he couldn't fucking feel it.

"I beg of you not to," Equius said. "Please, Highblood…I'll do anything." You grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up just below your eye level. Nobody is worthy to stand at your eye level. Not even yourself. Definitely not him. You licked his cheek, tasting mostly his blood, but yours also. You could feel his body stiffen. "Highblood…may I request that you not do that…?"

You hit that motherfucker hard across his face, tightening your grip on his hair so he wouldn't fall over. "Don't make fucking requests of me, motherfucker!" you yelled. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" You pulled at the motherfucker's hair, making the whelp cry out. That earned the dumbass motherfucker another slap.

Holding his face, you looked at him at the same angle as before. "I'll do whatever I want with you," you said smoothly. "I will touch you wherever I want…and however I want…and with whatever I want…" With your still bloody hand, you reached down to his pants. You groped him through his clothing, causing him to stiffen more.

"Highblood…that's…that's highly inappropriate…" the fucker whined. With the hand that was holding his hair, you grabbed his neck and slammed against the motherfucking wall. The motherfucker coughed up some of his blood, then his ugly fucking face turned blue as he struggled to breathe. It was the most pathetic motherfucking face you ever saw. "I decide what's fucking appropriate, and what's motherfucking not," you reminded him.

Before he could pass out, you dropped him. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. You watched him curl up, hugging his knees in the most awkward fashion. You pushed his shoulder to make him lie on his back, then slid yourself over top of him. Holding his arms above his head, you laid a sloppy, wet kiss on his neck. He writhed beneath you.

The motherfucker made a small noise beneath you. You didn't particularly give a fuck if it was out of pleasure or discomfort. You grazed your teeth against his skin, cutting it open. The fucker whined and squirmed under you. You bit into his neck hard, taking some of his flesh with your teeth. You could feel the fucker's arms move to try and touch the ripped hole.

You laid soft kisses on his throat and trailed them up to his chin. You grinned widely and looked at him. He looked scared to death. You gently touched his cheek, then locked his lips slowly. "You have no reason to be afraid…" you said softly.

The fucker met your eyes, making you smirk. You sat up, pulling him up by his hair as well. With your other hand not holding his hair, you unbuttoned your pants. Your hardened cock was more than eager, and came out of your pants with ease. You lowered the motherfucker's head closer to it, presenting what you wished him to do.

Equius's face contorted as you brought him in. He obviously wasn't very happy to be doing this. But he swallowed down what pride he had and opened his mouth. When he took you in, you felt sweat drip on your stomach. You could care less. You got what you wanted.

"Bite and your dead, motherfucker…" you warned. By the look on his face, the motherfucker wasn't planning on it. The slut was too busy sucking you dry. The sick fuck enjoyed pleasuring you.

You held his head steady, pushing yourself further into his mouth. The blood from his neck dripped down and soaked through your pants. His sweat continued to leak down onto your abdomen and pelvis. As he sucked and bobbed his head, you felt yourself getting close. You quickly pulled his head away.

The way the fucker looked at you was truly pathetic. As if he was motherfucking waiting for his next demand. You smirked and stood with him, roughly pinning the motherfucker's front to the wall. Holding down his shoulders, you licked his neck wound. The motherfucker shuddered against you. You pressed up close against this back, causing him to let out a small sound.

Keeping your close distance, you wiggled his pants and underwear off. You felt him shiver against you as you ran a hand up his thigh. His skin was surprisingly smooth, making you grin wider. You squeezed his ass cheek, causing him to gasp. His entire body shook against you.

Feeling some motherfucking sympathy, you bit into his shoulder hard. The motherfucker was so distracted by that pain, he didn't fully take in the feeling of you entering him. You could tell the motherfucker didn't care for either of the two things by the way he squirmed. You pinned him tighter to the wall. He ceased his movement, and seemed ready to just motherfucking take it.

You had to admit, he was tight and it felt great. You began slow, making him shudder as you pulled out mostly all the way. Your pace was erratic. You couldn't let him get too comfortable, because then it would be a treat for him, and that's unacceptable. You weren't doing this for him. It was all for you.

You became so motherfucking close…the motherfucker's hole squeezed you in all the right motherfucking ways. Motherfucker didn't even know he was doing it. He made a small noise of pleasure, causing you to bite his neck again. The motherfucker had no right to be feeling any sort of pleasure from this.

When you finally came, he wasn't conscious. Blood loss caused him to pass out. Took longer than you thought it would've. You pulled out of him, letting him drop to the floor. Grabbing his abandoned pants, you used them to wrap around his neck, tight enough to stop the bleeding, but loose enough to allow breathing.

Couldn't let your fucker up and fucking die on you.

That would be a waste.

:o)


End file.
